An Overdue Intrusion
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: 100 words, 8 chapters. Severus shows up somewhere uninvited to tie up loose ends before going on his way. Will he bid farewell or ruin a marriage?
1. An Overdue Intrusion

**An Overdue Intrusion**

It would be presumptive to show up after all these years, uninvited, unexpected, and unwelcome.

But I wanted the truth. I had to see proof of her happiness before I could leave without her.

Unobserved, I watched Weasley laugh with her.

I entered the room, muddy rain-soaked boots leaving unforgivable blemishes on the Granger's pristine white carpet.

The party halted.

Hermione turned and spotted the man responsible for interrupting the festivities.

The shock on her face made me wonder- should I have stayed away?

Disentangling herself from the red-head, she rushed towards the door-

-into my arms.

I was home.

……….

**I wrote this ten minutes after telling a reviewer that I was afraid I would never get more short stories out. The irony…**

**Thanks bunches to my two friends who helped me edit it down to 100 words. **

**The idea actually came into my head after hearing the first two lines of Garth Brooks' _Friends in Low Places. _I had the story written even before the song was done. :) The funny thing is, I only heard the first few lines before I wrote it, then going back to look at the lyrics I realized more than just those lines apply. He he.**

"**Blame it all on my roots/I showed up in boots/And ruined your black tie affair…"**


	2. Ronald Ruminates

**Ronald Ruminates**

Ron watched his fiancée run into the arms of his most hated professor.

He wasn't sure about his feelings. After all, he probably just lost his future bride to the snarky bastard. Though, Ron knew Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled at marrying her second choice.

He only wanted her happiness. He promised to provide her with a loving home, family, and comfort.

If asked to give her up to Snape… well, he would.

As he watched the two steal out into the night, Ron began ushering the guests out.

A part of him hoped Snape hadn't come to take Hermione away.

…..

**For those of you who read the first chapter, I have altered it slightly so that I can tack on 7 extra chapters. Rejoice! The first chapter originally read that Snape had interrupted an engagement party. I've changed it so Snape thinks otherwise. The rest of the chapters are mostly from Snape's point of view. I hope you like the rest of this story!**

**Many thanks and chocolate brownies to sammypenny who gave me the ideas and encouragement to add to this story! I hope it lives up to your expectations!**


	3. Timing is Everything

**Timing is Everything**

In the garden, Hermione clung to me. My heart was too overwhelmed with the sensation of holding her again that I didn't notice the near-torrential rain falling down upon us.

"I thought you were dead." Hermione quietly remarked.

"I thought so too." I reached out an unsteady hand to Hermione's face. "I have such rotten timing…"

"It's never a bad time to come back to life. All I ever wanted was for you to return."

Every word hurt. My stammered words of apology were inadequate.

"It d-doesn't matter. You're alive."

It did matter. I was too late.

Hermione was married.

…..

**Thanks for your support and reviews everyone! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Only Room for One

**Only Room for One**

After a sufficient amount of time, Ron gathered his courage and stepped outside. Poor Hermione was soaked. He cleared his throat and the reunited lovers stepped apart.

After a moment of silence, Severus spoke. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

Ron frowned. He _hadn't_ come to claim Hermione? Isn't that what he wanted? "Um… thanks."

"I will withdraw and wish you the happiness you deserve." This Severus directed at Hermione.

"What are you talking about? You're just going to _leave_??"

Severus slowly inclined his head. "You're not mine to take with me."

Hermione hurried to explain. "I'm not _married_ Severus."

…..

**Yay! All hope is not lost.**


	5. The Fog Clears

**The Fog Clears**

I just couldn't fathom the news.

Hermione continued, "This is an engagement party, not a reception."

How I longed then to lift her into my arms and never let go. But there was Weasley to deal with.

We stood appraising each other.

"Perhaps you should go Severus. I'll-"

Weasley interrupted her. "No. You should… catch up." His voice was decidedly husky.

Perhaps he loved her enough to let her go?

Hermione hugged and thanked him before turning to me.

I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to bid her goodbye?

No. Not yet.

This was time for hello.

……

**A long hello that lasts forever I would hope, ey? He he.**


	6. The Party's Over

**The Party's Over**

Hermione magicked herself dry before stepping into the remnants of a ruined party.

Ron was standing idly in the doorway of their bedroom. Sensing Hermione's presence behind him he turned and sat on the bed. "It's so surreal."

Hermione felt dreadful. "He didn't come expecting anything Ron…."

"It doesn't matter. You were never going to be completely content with me. There's no way you would be now with him back. Don't patronize me Hermione."

"I'm so sorry Ron."

"Me too, Hermione…. Me too."

"I can't thank you en-"

"Hermione, please. Just go."

Hermione sighed and turned her back on Ron.

……

**Poor Ron. Okay, now Hermione gets to rush to Sevvie's side, right? –grin-**


	7. Reunited

**Reunited**

We met in the local pub. Hermione sat beside me and accepted my drink offer.

I wondered if I would leave without her.

"What happened to you Severus?"

Bah, there was no time for that! "What did Weasley say?"

She sighed heavily. "He's not happy but he understands. Ours was no great romance, only friendship." Her eyes burned into mine. "I missed you so much Severus."

I was free then to take her hand, in more ways than one. Her small hand in mine felt so cold.

"This feels right."

"It _is _right." Hermione passionately assured me.

We slipped upstairs.

* * *

**Together at last. I wonder what _did_ happen to Severus. ;)**

**Only one more chapter to go! Oh no!**


	8. Together At Last

**Together At Last**

Weasley didn't attend our wedding though he did send his wishes and a gift. I was glad he didn't come and Hermione didn't mind- she was rather preoccupied with marrying me.

We locked eyes as an unbreakable vow snaked around our joined hands.

At the reception, we stole away together.

"Severus… I dreamed of this day for so long. When you left, it hurt to continue to dream about us."

I squeezed her hand. "At least it's a dream come true."

My beautiful bride smiled at me and I smiled back.

I was alive.

With Hermione by my side.

Forever.

……

**-sniff- It's over! But I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. You really do rock my socks off.**

**-Throws confetti and rice at Mr. and Mrs. Snape-**


End file.
